¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse!
thumb|right|285 px|¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse! Pretty Cure, a Vestirse o Pretty Cure Dress Up (プリキュアドレスアップ！''Purikyua Doresu Appu!) es la transformación oficial de Aguri Madoka en Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Con la ayuda de la Paleta de Ojos Amor invocada por Ai , los Cristales Reales y un Cure Lovead con el símbolo de As, Aguri puede transformarse en su alter ego, Cure Ace. Secuencia Aguri aparece y grita: ''¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse!, Ai vuela y dice: ¡Kyuapiappa! expulsa del corazón de su barriga, la Paleta de Ojos Amor, esta se abre y Aguri inserta el Cure Lovead, luego el lápiz de la Paleta empieza a girar y Aguri lo agarra en el aire, con este presiona los Cristales Reales como si fuesen botones, desde el amarillo hasta el azul y mirándose al espejo pinta una sombra rosa sobre sus ojos con el lápiz, luego los abre y los corazones en el espejo se encienden y en su pupila aparecen varios corazones pequeños formando otro más grande, el espejo se vuelve de color rojo y sus corazones en el marco titilan, y de este sale la flecha de cupido. Aguri con el cuerpo brillando como el cielo, da una vuelta, alzando las manos, luego como reflectores, aparece su mano derecha, luego la izquierda y sus piernas, gira colocándose de espaldas, corazones pequeños de fuego formando otro más grande aparecen detrás de ella y estallan rodeándola con fuego, el fuego en su cuerpo se va desvaneciendo poco a poco desde sus piernas, donde aparecen sus botas, luego se desvanece en su cuerpo apareciendo su vestido y el corazón del pecho, después en su mano izquierda y luego su mano derecha apareciendo los lazos de sus muñecas, luego mira hacia la derecha con fuego en su cabello y este se desvanece formando el moño de su cabeza y luego los rizos de su peinado, después el fuego en su cintura forma su capa inferior, el listón de su cintura y aparece el estuche de la Paleta. Finalmente, Cure Ace se presenta, los corazones en su pupila vuelven a aparecer y extiende su mano izquierda hacia el frente diciendo: ¡La Carta de Triunfo del Amor! y formando su símbolo, una A de As, Cure Ace menciona su nombre y se coloca en su pose de presentación. Después alza sus manos elegantemente diciendo: ¡La Belleza es la prueba de la Justicia!, luego aprieta sus manos en su pecho y mientras dice: ¡Atravesaré tu corazón con un simple guiño!, las desaprieta formando una A con sus dedos y luego pone ese símbolo a su lado izquierdo y guiña su ojo derecho. Invocación |-|Japonés= Aguri: プリキュアドレスアップ！ Ai: キュアぴあパ！ Cure Ace: 愛の切り札, キュアエース！ Cure Ace: 美しさは正義の証し、ウインク1つで、あなたのハートを射抜いてさしあげますわ! |-|Romanización = Aguri: Purikyua Doressu Appu! Ai: Kyuapiappa! Cure Ace: Ai no Kirifuda, Kyua Ēsu! Cure Ace: Utsukushi-sa wa seigi no akashi! Uinku hitotsu de anata no hāto wo inuite sashiagemasu wa! |-|Traducción al Español = Aguri: ¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse! Ai: ¡Kyuapiappa! Cure Ace: ¡La Carta de Triunfo del Amor, Cure Ace! Cure Ace: ¡La Belleza es la prueba de la Justicia! ¡Atravesaré tu corazón con un simple guiño! |-|Español (Glitter Force)= |-|Español Latino (Glitter Force)= Nathalie: ¡Transformación Glitter Force! Dina: ¡Dina, Dina! Nathalie: ¡Insertar Amuleto Glitter! ¡Aplicar sombras de poder! ¡Lazo Glitter! ¡Siente mi energía Glitter! ¡Botas Glitter! ¡Broche Glitter! ¡Brazaletes Glitter! ¡Es hora de Glitter! Glitter As: ¡"A" de absolutamente fabulosa! ¡Soy Glitter As! Cure Ace: ¡Cuidado, enemigos de la justicia! ¡Siempre soy la mejor! ¡En la guerra y en las cartas, nada vence a un as! |-|Inglés (Glitter Force) = Nathalie: Glitter Force Make Over! Dina: Dina, Dina! Nathalie: Insert Glitter Charm! Apply shades of power! Glitter Bow! Feel my fiery energy! Glitter Boots! Glitter Brooch! Glitter Cuffs! Glitter Time! Glitter Ace: "A" for absolutely fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace! Cure Ace: Enemies of justice, beware! I always bring the end game and like in wars and in the cards, nothing beats an ace! Curiosidades *Esta transformación es muy similar a la transformación de Milky Rose. *A pesar de que el nombre es diferente, esta transformación tiene como música de fondo, la de Pretty Cure Enlace Amoroso. *Algunas escenas son similares a las transformaciones de Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars. *Es la primera transformación en la que los ojos de una Cure tienen un iris distintivo con su símbolo, siendo la segunda Pretty Cure, Compromiso de Princesa. Galería 185px-Aguri.head.png|''¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse!'' Ai_en_la_transformación_de_Ace.jpg|''¡Kyuapiappa!'' Ai_expulsa_la_Love_Eyes_Pallete.jpg|Ai expulsa la Paleta de Ojos Amor Paleta_de_Ojos_Amor_en_la_transformación.jpg|La Paleta de Ojos Amor aparece Lovu pallete eyes.png|Aguri inserta su Cure Lovead en la Paleta de Ojos Amor Lapiz_de_maquillar_en_la_mano_de_Aguri.jpg|Aguri agarra el lápiz maquillador de la paleta Aguri_presionando_los_cristales.jpg|Aguri presionando los cristales reales Aguri_se_pone_sombra_de_ojos.jpg|Aguri se pone sombra en los párpados 185px-Aguri.face.jpg|Las luces de la Paleta brillan cuando Aguri se refleja en el espejo Flecha_de_cupido_paleta.jpg|La flecha de cupido aparece en el espejo iniciando la transformación aguri silueta.png|Silueta de Aguri mientras su cuerpo se estira Funda_del_Love_Eyes_Palette.png|La Paleta de Ojos Amor aparece en su funda Ai_no_kirifuda.jpg|''¡La carta de triunfo del Amor!'' Ace_dibuja_su_simbolo.jpg|Cure Ace dibuja su símbolo de as Ace presentandose.png|''¡Cure Ace!'' tumblr_mpjjx8VCzS1r6zl1uo2_500.jpg|''¡La belleza es la prueba de la justicia!'' Ace_hace_una_A_con_las_manos.jpg|''¡Atravesaré tu corazón...'' 185px-Ace.ending.sign.jpg|''...con un simple guiño!'' DDPC31.png|''¡Resuena, el Latido del Amor! ¡Doki Doki Pretty Cure!'' cure ace transformation.gif|"¡Pretty Cure, a Vestirse!" Presentacion ace.gif|"¡La Carta de Triunfo del Amor, Cure Ace!" cure ace transformation9.gif|"¡La Belleza es la prueba de la Justicia! ¡Atravesaré tu Corazón con un simple guiño!" Categoría:Transformaciones Categoría:Transformación de Doki Doki Pretty Cure